iHave the Baby
by Project NICK
Summary: With the baby almost coming, a nervous Freddie hates it when he has to do a show at the club while Carly is at the hospital. Sequel to "iBecome Enciente"; based slightly on the episode "Lucy Goes to the Hospital" from I Love Lucy.
1. Nervous Father

**iHave The Baby**

_This story is the sequel to "iBecome Enciente", taking place six months after, and is slightly based on the episode "_Lucy Goes To The Hospital", _from the classic t.v. series "_I Love Lucy", _starring Desi Arnaz, Luciile Ball, Willliam Frawley, Vivian Vance, and Keith Thibodeaux._

_Chapter 1: Nervous Father_

Tapping his fingers on the couch, Freddie Benson nervously looked from the television, which was playing _"Transformers 3_" on HBO, to his pregnant wife, Carly, who was playing with an "_iCarly_' app on her PearPhone (the 8th edition), and he fidgeted with his necktie.

His wife had been pregnant for about six months, and Freddie had been calm through all of that time, but right now, the 24-year-old man hadn't been this nervous since the day he and Carly walked down the steps of the church as a married couple.

"Freddie, dear, can you relax?" Carly was starting to worry about her husband. "I haven't seen you this nervous since we got married five years ago."

The young manager said, "I can't help it, honey... Dr. Appleby said that the baby would arrive by, at least, today!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Freddie, **_please, _**just relax and get ready to leave..."

Freddie took a deep breath, released it, and said, "Okay, Carly... I'll be, uh, getting ready for work in the room if you need me."

The professor went into their room, and Carly continued playing with the app on her phone. Suddenly, her chest felt a little weird, and she said, "Oh... Freddie?"

As fast as lightning, Freddie ran into the living room, dressed in his coat, wearing a fedora, and he cried, "It's time?"

Carly laughed, and said, "**No, **honey... I was just hungry. Look, why don't you go to the club already before you have a panic attack or something?"

Freddie's face had a nervous but amused expression on his face when Carly said that. "All right... but I promise that I'll be home as soon as possible when my work is finished, okay?"

Carly nodded, and the nervous husband gave her a good-bye kiss on the cheek before he ran out of the apartment. Rolling her eyes again, Carly turned her attention to the t.v., and changed the channel to watch "Full House" on the **ABC Family **channel, listening to Jesse Fredrick sing the theme song.

_What ever happened to predictibility? _

_The milkman, the paperboy, evening TV. _

_You miss your old familiar friends, waiting just around the bend_

_Everywhere you look , everywhere you go (there's a heart). _

_There's a heart _

_A hand to hold onto. _

_Everywhere you look , everywhere you go. _

_There's a face _

_Of somebody who needs you. _

_Eveywhere you look, _

_When you're lost out there and you're all alone, _

_A light is waiting to carry you home, _

_Everywhere you look. _

_Everywhere you look. _

About an hour later, Carly was taking a nap, listening to the band "Forever the Sickest Kids" sing the song "_What Do You Want From Me" _during the end credits of the hit 20th Century Fox fillm "_Diary of a Wimpy Kid", _based on the best-selling novel from Jeff Kinney.

_I don't wanna waste my time again_  
_Like getting wasted with so-called friends_  
_'Cause they don't know me_  
_But they pretend to be part of my social scenery_  
_And hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic_  
_Or am I jaded? Or am I afraid of it?_  
_'Cause it's dragging me down_  
_It's bumming me out_  
_It's making my head spin round and round_

_Can you say hey!_  
_Can you say oh!_  
_That's right, what do you want from me?_  
_Can you say hey!_  
_Can you say oh!_  
_That's right, what do you want from me?_  
_I get the feeling we're on to something_  
_I say jump and you start jumping_  
_Can you say hey!_  
_Can you say oh!_  
_That's that, now what do you want from me?_

_Just another day in the life for me_  
_It's 3am and I can't sleep_  
_And I've been thinking that we've been drinking_  
_In hopes to maintain our sanity_  
_And hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic_  
_Or am I crazy? Do they all hate me?_  
_'Cause they pick me up and throw me down_  
_It's making my head spin round and round_

_Can you say hey!_  
_Can you say oh!_  
_That's right, what do you want from me?_  
_Can you say hey!_  
_Can you say oh!_  
_That's right, what do you want from me?_  
_I get the feeling we're on to something_  
_I say jump and you start jumping_  
_Can you say hey!_  
_Can you say oh!_  
_That's that, now what do you want from me?_

_Everything that I do_  
_It's never good enough for you_  
_I do my best_  
_Dress to impress_  
_Wear my heart out of my chest_  
_Going no where fast_  
_I don't know where I'm at_  
_When I say jump and you start jumping_  
_Hey! We're onto something_

_Can you say hey!_  
_Can you say oh!_  
_That's right, what do you want from me?_  
_Can you say hey!_  
_Can you say oh!_  
_That's right, what do you want from me?_  
_I get the feeling we're on to something_  
_I say jump and you start jumping_  
_Can you say hey!_  
_Can you say oh!_  
_That's that, now what do you want from me? _


	2. Preparing the Club

**iHave the Baby**

_Chapter 2: Preparing the Club_

Meanwhile, down at the Tropicana Babalu nightclub, Freddie was helping get the pace ready for the show that would be taking place that night. After he finished twisting in the last lightbulb, Freddie saw a surprise visitor happily approach him. "Yo, what up, Fredward?"

Freddie chuckled, and he gave his best guy friend, Shane, a brother-like hug. "Nice of you to visit me, Shane."

Shane grinned, and said, "Well, it was either come here or stay with my wife [Sam Puckett, who was Carly's BFF], who was acting all hungry and stuff."

The young manager laughed, but he stopped after Shane asked, "Are you _still _doing the **Nightmare Show **tonight?"

Freddie nodded his head. "Yeah, because if I do a great job, Mr. Littlefield [the owner of the club] will give me a raise. Besides, with the new baby coming, me and Carly are _definitely _gonna need the extra cash!"

Shane suddenly had an idea that made him laugh. "I bet you're glad that Carls won't be trying to get into the show tonight, like usual."

"That was _before _she was pregnant," reminded Freddie. "Besides, after the Barbershop quartet, I don't think I'll ever let her in any of my shows again!"

"Oh, take a deep breath, Fredward..." Shane rolled his eyes. "I thought we all did really good... and, besides, we deserved shaving cream in our mouths after the way you had me and Sam treat her!"

Freddie was about to argue with him, but he remembered what he'd said to Carly, and he cried, "_Ay caramba! _I have to get home!"

The young man ran toward the exit, almost hitting one of the workers, and Shane started laughing as he ran after his best friend. "Hold up, Freddie!"


	3. Going Back

**iHave the Baby**

_ Chapter 3: Going Back_

When Freddie and Shane entered the apartment, both as calm as possible, they saw Carly and Sam, who was her BFF and Shane's husband, playing a card game called Speed.

"Hi, honey!" greeted Carly and Sam, to their husbands, and Shane said, "Hey, Shay... oh, what are you doing up here, honey?"

"I'm keeping my BFF company," Sam nodded toward the deck of cards that they were using. "Unlike a certain **nitwit **I know who cares more about his '_Freddy Kreuger' _show than his pregnant wife."

The blonde woman gave Freddie a cold, hard stare, and the 25-year-old husband frowned. "That's **enough**, Sam... wait, why aren't you guys nervous?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "What's there to be worried about?"

Freddie turned to Shane. "Man, the baby is due any minute!"

Shane looked calmly at the young manager, and said, "What else is new? Carly has been as fat as a hippo for nine months!"

"_Well, it feels like six months to me!_" cried the eccentric soon-to-be-father.

Carly frowned, and said, "Don't make me hurt you, Shane..."

Sam's husband rolled his eyes. "Oh, please... what could you do?"

A few seconds later, Shane was hit on the head with a pillow, and he fell backwards into the hallway!

Freddie laughed, and then, Sam threw a pillow at him... but with more strength, and after Freddie landed on Shane, they both yelled angrily in pain, making their wives laugh.

"Nice wife of yours!" yelled the two best friends at each other, and they painfully re-entered the apartment.


	4. A Nervous Trio

**iHave the Baby**

_Chapter 4: A Nervous Trio_

However, as seconds passed, everyone except Carly was starting to get nervous, and Freddie started tapping his fingers again.

Then, from out of nowhere, Sam cried, "Is it _really due any minute?_"

Carly, surprised, turned to look at her nervous BFF, but Shane soon yelled, "Carly, how do you feel?"

"I think we should rehearse!" Freddie shouted.

"_**Rehearse**_?" Carly was looking at her husband as if he'd become a crazy person. "Honey, look, the doctor's number is right by the telephone, my suitcase is by the door, and all we need to do outside is get a taxi."

Freddie smiled, but he was still nervous. "I **know**, dear, but who will get the cab, the doctor, the suitcase? That's what we gotta rehearse!"

Then, Sam and Shane began arguing with Freddie on how to "practice", but Carly whistled to make them be silent. "Look, you guys, do this without me... I got to lie down."

"Let me help you, dear..." Freddie went to Carly, and he took her to their bedroom, passing by the guest room, which had been magnificently re-decorated into a room for the baby.

After Carly sat down on the bed, Freddie kissed her cheek. "Just come back in to tell me when it's time, okay?"

Carly nodded, and after Freddie went back to the living room, she rolled her eyes. "What a bunch of crazies!"


	5. Rehearsing

**iHave the Baby**

_Chapter 5: Rehearsing_

When Freddie returned, Shane and Sam started to tell him at the same time on how to get Carly to the hospital, but the young manager said, "Now, hold on, you two... I'm the husband, so I'll decide on how we get her there."

Shane grinned, and gave Freddie a salute. "Take us away, Captain!"

Freddie chuckled, and said, "All right... Shane, you get my wife's suitcase. Sam, you're gonna call the doctor, and after I put on her coat, we'll head out, and get a single cab for each couple.

"Now, let's rehearse!" The three of them (in a calm and respectable manner) began doing their "jobs" as if Carly was there, and when they led "her" out the door, Freddie had a wide smile on his face. "Hey, that was great!"

"Don't forget," reminded Shane. "We need to do this calmly so that we don't upset Carly or the baby."

Sam and Freddie agreed, and the soon-to-be-father said, "Let's do it again, okay? One... two... three... go!"

Freddie, Shane and Sam did their jobs again, but _this _time, they finished in a much quicker time than before!

"Hey, that was even better than before!" Freddie grinned widely, and after putting everything back, they all sat down.

In the reclining chair, Sam said, "Ah, just think... by the end of the day, I'm gonna be a godmother."

Freddie smiled, and said, "I'm gonna be a father..."

Shane also began to get lost in his fantasies, and said, "And I'm gonna be a godfather..."

All of them were soon lost in their own little worlds, but then, Carly came out, stood behind her husband, and said, "Freddie... this is it."

"This is it?" Freddie looked curiously at Carly, who smiled and rubbed her stomach, which made Freddie's eyes become as wide as ping-pong balls.

"_This is it!_" Freddie stood up, nervous and excited, and soon, Sam and Shane became the same as Freddie, as well. "_**THIS IS IT!**_"


	6. Frenzy Attack

**iHave the Baby**

_Chapter 6: Frenzy Attack_

Freddie ran to the telephone, about to call the doctor's number, but then, Sam got the phone out of his hands. "Freddie, that's my job!"

Sam began to call the doctor, while Freddie and Shane went over to Carly's packed-up suitcase, and they began to play tug-a-war with it. "Freddie, this is **my **job!"

"Look here, Shane," replied Freddie. "Carly is **my **wife, and I'm going to..."

Then, the suitcase fell open, with the packed-up stuff now on the floor, and Freddie cried, "What are you waiting for, man? This is your job!"

Carly tapped Freddie's shoulder, and the worried man suddenly kissed Carly on the lips, in a fierce but sweet way.

"_**Freddie!**_" yelled Sam, who just finished calling the doctor. "For God's sake, man, kiss your wife later... she's having a baby!"

"I know that, Puckett!" yelled Freddie, and he helped Carly put on her coat.

Sam turned to Shane, who was re-packing Carly's suitcase. "Honey, what about _our _cab?"

"I'm still trying to fix her suitcase, woman!" shouted a really nervous Shane. "If you want a cab for us, go get it yourself!"

His blonde wife huffed in annoyance, and she ran out of the apartment, but then, Shane ran after her. "Samantha, wait!"

When Shane left, all of Carly's things went out of the suitcase, and Freddie went over to pack it back up. "Crazies!"

"Freddie, we need a cab, too..."

The nervous husband said, "I know, dear... okay, let's go!"

Carly went out into the hallway, and after Freddie took a minute to finish packing her case, he suddenly saw a stack of magazines on the coffee table that Carly read, which were also near the telephone.

Freddie put them in his wife's suitcase, not realizing that he also put in the telephone, and after leaving the apartment, the phone cord stretched as Freddie led Carly to the elevator doors, hurrying to get her to the hospital.

When the cord stopped stretching against the closed apartment door, however, there was a sound of a young man yelling, "_Por el amor de Dios_!"

A few seconds later, Freddie went back into their apartment, put the phone back on the table, and ran back out to join Carly, closing the door on his way out.


	7. Schneider's Maternity Hospital

**iHave the Baby**

_Chapter 7: Schnieder's Maternity Hospital_

A few moments later, Carly was inside the bedroom that she'd reserved at the hospital, and Freddie, along with Sam and Shane, were in the waiting room.

"Don't worry, Freddie, " assured Doctor Appleby, who had been Carly's doctor since she was a child. "Your wife is fine... just walk back the two blocks to your club, and I'll have someone here tell you when the baby comes."

He left the room, going to check on Carly, and the soon-to-be father looked at Shane. "Dpn't freak out, Freddie... I'll stay here while you go to the club, ad I'll call you when the child comes, okay?"

Freddie smiled, and the two shared a "bromance" hug, for about 5 seconds, and then, Shane told his wife, "As for you, Sam, you can go back to our apartment and wait for me, Carly, or Freddie to tell you the news."

Giving him a big smile, Sam nodded, and she kissed him quickly on the lips before leaving the hospital. "See you later, honey!"

Shane waved good-bye at his wife, and went over to the nearby couch, ready to take a nap, asking the nurse to wake him up at 7:50p.m. (with the time being only 4:13p.m.), and when the pretty, 26-year-old nurse gave him a confused look, Shane winked at her, making the nurse blush.

"I've had a stressful day, miss..." The nurse laughed when he said that, and she told Shane that she'd tell him when it was 7:50, and after Shane smiled at her, he layed on the couch, got in a comfortable position, and fell asleep to the radio playing, "Where Are You, Christmas?", sung by Faith Hill, from _How The Grinch Stole Christmas._

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love  



	8. Waking Up

**iHave the Baby**

_Chapter 8: Waking Up_

When it was 7:35, the pretty receptionist/nurse woke up Shane, and the husband of Sam Puckett yawned, stretching his muscular arms before getting up to walk over to a nearby snack machine.

After getting a bag of _Twizzlers, _Shane walked back to the lobby, sitting in a reclining chair, and he saw a man sitting in the rocking chair next to him, with the man looking about 50 years old.

"Are you going to be a father?" asked Shane, who was trying to not fall back asleep by having a converstion.

The elder gentleman said, "I already **am **a father, young man..."

Shane closed his mouth, nervous at the man's serious tone, and noticed that the old man was a father who would rather have a boy than a girl. "Do you have a boy or girl, Mister, uh...?"

The elder man said, "I have seven girls, son... and my name is Mr. Oppenheimer."

Then, behind the window where the nurses showed the husbands their child (or children), a nurse appeared, and called for the elder man, who walked over to the window, followed by a curious Shane.

"Congrats, Mr. Oppenheimer!" exclaimed the nurse, and the elder man suddenly hugged Shane!

"YES!" shouted the old man. "I'm having a -"

"-female triplets!" cried the nurse, and to the elder's shock, three other nurses appeared, each holding a beautiful baby girl.

Shane and Mr. Oppenheimer looked at each other, and the old man said, "_Ten girls..._"

Sam's husband chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, maybe you could create your own softball team!"

He started to laugh, but when Mr. Oppenheimer gave him a serious look, Shane stopped instantly, and watched as the old man walked away, while he went back to the reclining chair, and continued to wait for his best friend's child to come.


	9. The Nightmare Show

**iHave the Baby**

_Chapter 9: The Nightmare Show_

Meanwhile, back at the nightclub, Freddie was doing his _Nightmare _show, disguised brilliantly as the terrifying Freddy Kreuger, and a friend of his was disguised as Jason Voorhees, another horror icon and kind-of Kreuger's arch-enemy.

The two of them were fighting in a way that was similar to the fight between Freddy and Jason in the hit horror film, _Freddy v.s. Jason,_ and it seemed like Jason was winning!

"I will **not **lose to you again, hockey-boy!" shouted Freddie, his voice sounding exactly like the monster's new voice, done by Jackie Earle Haley.

Freddie/Freddy Kreuger went over to Jason, knocking him down to the ground, and as he raised his gloved hand, he shouted, "_Hasta la vista, _Voorhees!"

Suddenly, one of the waiters appeared, and he yelled out, "_Monsieur Fredrick!_"

The young manager looked up at the waiter, who made an imitation of him rocking a baby in his arms, and Freddie shouted (in his regular voice), "I'm gonna be a dad!

"Come on, Spencer!" Freddie yelled to the guy disguised as Jason Voorhees, who took off his hockey mask, revealing the face of Carly's older brother!

"_What are we waiting for?_" Spencer shouted, and the new father ran out of the nightclub, first telling the band to play music, and as Spencer followed him, the audience and band members began to applaud for Freddie.


	10. The New Child

**iHave the Baby**

_Chapter 10: The New Child_

At 9:01p.m., Freddie and Spencer ran into the lobby of the maternity hospital, and they found Shane next to the window where the nurse showed the husband their babies.

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Freddie, who (except his face, which was back to normal) was still disguised amazingly as Freddy Kreuger.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Your kid was born at 8:30, Krueger, so they are on their way now to show you."

Then, he looked at Spencer, who wasn't dressed as Jason anymore, and cried, "_Spencer?"_

Carly's older brother and former guardian smiled, and said, "Yeah, I know... but I promised Carly that I'd be with Fredman to see their first child."

Freddie gave him a huge grin. "Well, Spence... as your brother-in-law, I'm glad that you gave up your show at the _D.S Art Museum _to come here."

Spencer tussled his hair, and said, "Nothing means more than to have my little sister and her _cukey _husband be happy!"

Suddenly, a nurse appeared at the window, and said, "Freddie Benson, meet your new baby boy!"

Freddie, Shane, and Spencer looked at the baby, and the new father could instantly tell that the sleeping boy was beautiful.

"My son..." Freddie put his hand against the glass window, staring harder at his new son, and a smile began to grow on his face, while tears of joy started to fall from his eyes.

Then, the new father slowly fell backwards, and fainted to the floor, while his new son smiled crookedly...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
